A dangerous meeting
by Reinaku969
Summary: Sebastian has spared Ciel's soul and has brought him back to life after the battle w/ Ash/Angela.Ciel's new goal, to keep the Phantomhive's forever remained in history.Awaiting them is a sadistic demon and his assistant & an even more threatening enemy.


"Then…young master." Ciel closed his eyes, knowing it was the end, knowing it was going to be excruciating, but he was truly at peace with himself and his soul. His face was calm and relaxed, not a shred of fear or hesitation shown on his pale face. Sebastian's eyes glowed a bright crimson like violet color, he placed his hand gently over Ciel's heart.

Suddenly black strands exploded from Ciel's chest where Sebastian's hand lay. Ciel opened his eyes at this sudden burst, the pain beginning to sweep over him. His mouth open, the butler began to suck in the dark strands; feasting contently over Ciel's soul. "Aaaahhhhhhhhh!!!" The pain, the suffering, Ciel's screams reflected them all. His soul was being eaten by a demon, a monster, but he wanted it this way. This was the end, the contract had been fulfilled, his parents' murders were dead there was nothing else needed in his life. Now all he wanted was to feel this pain, this pain that would burn a mark in his soul of his life, a mark through this pain that he would never forget. Just like that crest that was burned to his side all those years ago.

Sebastian's torn left arm glowed a bright violet that slowly particles began to form around it. The particles condensed and formed his new arm. Sebastian then smiled contently and stopped eating Ciel's soul. The dark strands fell limply, it began to withdraw back into Ciel's chest. "Ahhhhh…" the pain still lingered, but it began to fade. Once all the strands were back in his chest, Sebastian lifted his hand gracefully off his young master's chest to subtly place it across his chest as he bowed. "It's done, young master."

Ciel's eyes were trembling, his breathing hard and irregular. His usual cold face appeared "What *huff* do you *huff* mean? I'm still *huff* alive." Like his usual self Sebastian smiled slyly. He lifted his head to look eye to eye with Ciel. "Young master, let me stay by your side." Ciel's eyes widened in astonishment, but they quickly calmed. "Why? *huff* the contract is already fulfilled."

"Because you are my one and only master, young master" he replied. Regarding those loyal words, Ciel's face remained adamant, he turned his head to look at the crow that was watching them. "But there is nothing left for me. I'm already gone, there is no one for me to direct my hatred towards in the real world anymore. I've lost my purpose" said Ciel, his eyes sad and so empty. "You can be revived" said Sebastian.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, like he was a joke. "Didn't you just hear me? There is nothing left for me there." Sebastian smiled, "Oh?" Stepping away from Ciel for a moment with his bare hand his index finger slid downwards through the air opening a circular portal.

Inside this portal it showed the suffering of men and women, the abuse of children, the beatings still happening to the French, the gun fire and dead bodies, the sadistic grins of the sinned who enjoyed the pain of others, it was all there. "You've lost your purpose? Look at all this evil you could choose from, it's overflowing everywhere." "I don't care, they are none of my concerns" Ciel replied. Sebastian smiled as he changed the image to the queen. She was sitting at her throne with several advisors in her presence. "Let it be known that the Phantomhive's place in England and everywhere in the world is gone. The only thing that remains is their remnants" announced the queen. Something within Ciel resonated, in his heart a new fire brewed. "They are to be forgotten, they have no more place here."

Sebastian's smile only increased watching Ciel's reaction. His hands were gripped tightly into fists, that strong feeling welling up within him, hatred. "Yes, your majesty!" her advisors responded. With that the viewing portal closed, Ciel's head was down his body not moving. "Sebastian, how much longer do I have to live?" "About 10 years." "Then… this is my order. Take me back to the world of the living and continue to serve me until the day I die!" Automatically his arm was placed across his chest as he smiled saying those loyal words "Yes, my lord."


End file.
